Silver Stitch
by RaeEcho
Summary: Aidan didn't take Josh seriously when he said he wanted to kill himself, but how he supposed to know that Josh had gun complete with silver bullets?  Tag of sorts to 2x02.


A/N- It looks like I'm venturing into yet another fandom...

This is kind of a tag of some sorts to episode two of season two of Being Human (North America). At first, I wasn't going to do it, but I found that the idea wouldn't leave me alone. It just starting growing into one of those things that I had to solve.

So, this is my version of how Aidan found out that Josh got shot, because no one seems to care that he had a smoking bullet wound. I'm just saying, someone should at the least take advantage of the fluff potential. (It also mentions the episode 'Dog Eat Dog' from season one.)

This can be read as friendship or slash... I was intending it to be read as friendship, but I don't have the ability to control how you interpret it.

* * *

><p>Josh had been an emotional wreck before, but never had he ever seen him this bad of shape.<p>

He never thought that for one second he would come home to see his best friend sitting on the couch at three in the morning, staring at something on the coffee table that he couldn't see.

At first Aidan had been planning just to run to the kitchen and grab a blood bag before heading off to his room, but seeing that Josh was awake almost stopped him in his tracks. The thing that really did it in for Aidan was his best friend's overall appearance.

Anyone who knew Josh even a little bit could tell something was off about him. His posture was ridged and his hair stuck up in ways that looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks. Plus, his clothes outright contradicted his OCD. After all, what kind of person with Josh's level of the affliction would ever wear a severely wrinkled pair sweat pants and a T-shirt that looked two sizes too large for him that was covered with an odd assortments of stains willingly?

He resembled the kind of people Aidan saw at the mental ward of the hospital.

"Josh?" He called out and being as fast and quiet as he could, he hung his leather jacket up and moved to sit by his friend. However, what he saw Josh was staring at stopped him cold.

A gun.

It was silver from the looks of the metal, and it had a polished wooden handle. It was old fashioned by the looks of it. Very old fashioned, with delicate designs etched onto the metal. The likes of which Aidan hadn't seen in a very long time.

He knew what that gun was and what it was made for. He knew that Heggemann had tried to kill Josh with that gun less than 48 hours ago. Josh may have left out the weapon portion of the attack, but Aidan new better. There were very few things that could kill a werewolf, especially when they were at the height of their cycle. Silver. For the first time, Hollywood actually got something right concerning the supernatural, but they messed up the details. Only silver that was prepared for the task could hurt a beast, and Josh was lucky he didn't get hit. Even getting grazed was bad news. It may not kill the wolf, but eventually the silver left over would started to dissolve the werewolf's skin. All together, it was bad news.

Reflecting back to when he found out about Josh's misadventure, he mulled over why Josh would have the weapon in the house.

When Sally first told him that Josh changed Nora he was shocked but not really surprised. It would've happened sooner or later, and he just pushed it to the back of his mind. Aidan had more important things to worry about. it wasn't till Josh ordered the ghosts out of the kitchen so that they could talk did he become concerned.

How could he not be after the words 'I want to kill myself' came out of the younger man's mouth. Aidan tried his best to give him as much wisdom as he could, but never having turned someone into anything, he really didn't know what to say. In fact, he was just pulling things out of his ass.

Then, he found out about Heggemann and in an instant he forgot all about the traumatized werewolf, and that was his mistake.

He hadn't taken Josh seriously.

With his sudden realization fresh in his mind, he acted. In one sift movement, Aidan rushed the coffee table, grabbed the gun and shoved it in the waist band of his pants. The sudden movement seemed to snap Josh out of his thoughts and he jerked to see Aidan hovering above him angrily.

Josh's brown eyes widened in shock, and he reflexively lowered his gaze and wrapped his arms around himself. He gave new meaning to the phrase 'lost puppy.' Aidan had never seen him so frail before, and of course to add to the situation, Josh started shaking.

"Josh, were you about to-" Aidan started to yell, but he couldn't finish his sentence. Was his best friend really about to commit suicide?

"I-I d-don't know." Josh stuttered and his arms tightened around his torso, making Aidan's frozen heart clench. He shouldn't have yelled at Josh. Especially when he was in such a fragile state. He was only pushing him farther away, and Josh had already been pushed far enough.

"Josh, look at me." Aidan ordered and he moved to kneel in front of the brunette. Josh didn't look at him, but instead turned his head away.

"Josh, look at me." He repeated a bit louder than before, but Josh still didn't comply.

"Josh, please." He pleaded, his voice desperate, and to the vampire's relief, Josh turned his head and stared Aidan straight in the eye.

His eyes were probably the thing that made Aidan want to snap. Never before had he seen them so clouded, so desperate, so scared, and so sad. Which was saying something, because he had been the one to hold Josh as he woke up screaming from nightmares, and the one to help him overcome Douglas's death. He had been the one to help him cope with his becoming a killer, and he had thought that he had seen it all when he watched Josh cry over the dead man's journal, but he was wrong.

"I-I turned her Aidan." He repeated over and over, almost like mantra, and after hearing the desperation in his voice, Aidan knew what he had to do. Without a second of hesitation, Aidan grabbed his friend and pulled him close. He had never been one for hugs, but he'd be damned if he denied Josh what he needed. As expected, as soon as Aidan hugged him, Josh broke down, sobbing into Aidan's shoulder.

He could feel Josh's tears leak through his shirt, but he didn't let go, he just adjusted his hold and pulled him closer.

"It's okay, Josh." He soothed, and he started rubbing circles on his friend's back, "It's going to be fine."

Aidan had no idea how long he held his friend, but eventually Josh's sobs lessened, eventually giving way to silent tears. He knew it was well after four in the morning and he briefly wondered where Sally was, but a sniffle from his roommate brought him back to Earth.

"Josh. Everything is going to be okay." He promised, but he felt Josh shake his head in denial, "Everything happens for a reason. You said it yourself that she saved your life."

"I never wanted this for her." Josh growled, but because of his sobbing it came out sounding weak.

"Josh, nobody wishes for anybody to become a monster, but it's too late for that. She needs you, and killing yourself... It's just not the way to go."

"I don't think I can live myself." He admitted and he finally pulled away from Aidan. Tear streaks ran down his face, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Aidan could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes at the facial expression that Josh wore.

Aidan put his hands on Josh's shoulders, "You have to, because of Nora, because of me, your family, Sally-"

"I-I can't."

"Yes. You. Can" Aidan said sternly and he moved his hands to Josh's upper arms to get a better hold on him. To his surprised, Josh winced. It was small and if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have noticed a thing, but he was, so he had. Josh was in pain, and he did an excellent job of covering it up.

"Josh, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Aidan had resist the urge to yell 'bullshit.' Josh was a really bad liar. Almost the worst he had ever seen in his countless decades.

"Really?" Aidan said sarcastically and he moved his hand back to Josh's upper arm, but before he could, Josh grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." Josh pleaded, but it was to late. Aidan smelled something foul.

Werewolf blood.

Aidan's eyes widened and he tapped into his strength and grabbed both of Josh's wrists with one hand and used the other to push the sleeve of Josh's shirt up. What he found was a crudely done bandage. Blood was seeping through the fabric and it was a miracle that he hadn't smelled it earlier.

Something else was mixed in with it. It smelled metallic...

"Damn it! Aidan swore and like a tornado he was flying through he house digging out Josh's ridiculous first aid kit. If he weren't a vampire he wouldn't be able to carry it. The dark red duffle bag had more medical supplies than most ambulances.

"W-What are you doing?" Josh asked as Aidan dropped the bag on the coffee table, and Josh stared at the bag with a grimace. "It's really not that bad. You don't have-"

"Shut up, Josh. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He asked as pulled a large bottle of disinfectant out of the bag.

"It's not important. There were other things-"

"Silver bullets are kind of a big deal!" Aidan couldn't believe he knew the only werewolf who didn't know about the effects of sliver.

"S-Silver?"

"Yes, silver." He yelled and he ripped off Josh's makeshift bandage. He was surprised of how large the wound actually was. It must have been a graze at one point, but the remaining silver must have been eating away at his skin. Blood gleamed and starting oozing from Josh's arm faster since it didn't have the bandage holding it back. Seeing the severity of the situation, Aidan poured the disinfectant down Josh's arm without even bothering to measure it or stop to protect the sofa.

Silence fell between the two after that, and the only noises that could be heard were Josh's groans of pain and the hiss of silver being removed from underneath Josh's skin.

"I hate you." Josh groaned, but Aidan didn't care. From the tear stains on his shirt he knew that wasn't true. He was Josh's best friend and he would help him get over turning his girlfriend into a werewolf. After all, it was the least he could do.

Maybe it wasn't his fault that Nora had been turned, but it was his fault that Josh was being targeted.

It was time for Aidan to start fighting back. No one messed with his family.

Things were changing in his life. They came in form of his new friends, his job, his house, and he wouldn't lose these things. It had taken a long time for him to find his niche, and if they wanted to take him out of it, they would have to kill him.

Things were about to get dangerous...

But first, he had to stitch up his werewolf.

* * *

><p>AN- The ending wasn't perfect, but I got all my points across.

Tell me if you spot any mistakes. I read over it about eight times, but I'm not perfect.

P.S. Before you argue with me... Every name is spelled correctly. (Heggemann? Weird, I know, but I did check and that's how it's spelled)

And... Review


End file.
